


Who's the child here?

by seokwoosfool (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Hwiyoung is their Son, Juho and Youngbin are Dads, M/M, they are all babs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/seokwoosfool
Summary: Youngbin and Juho can never agree on whose turn it is to tuck Hwiyoung in, so Hwi decides for them.





	Who's the child here?

"But Binnie, you did it last time!" Juho whined and lightly stomped his foot with a poof on their cushy carpet.

"Juho, you did it the last two times! I want to tuck our son in some of the time you know!" Youngbin retorted with a huff, causing Juho to go to the chair in the corner of the living room and sulk; bottom lip out and head down with his arms crossed.

"Aw come on Juho, you know that's not fair." Youngbin pulled a hand through his hair in distress - when Juho sulks, it lowkey feels like Youngbin had 2 children instead of 1. 

"Well, I guess if you're busy sulking, I'll just go put Hwi to bed." He went to turn around and scramble out the door, but arms quickly wrapped around his waist and stopped him in his path. 

"Not so fast Kim Youngbin." Juho growled in his ear before Youngbin dug his elbow into his stomach. 

Juho let go with a yelp and Youngbin crashed out into the hallway before Juho followed and crashed into him. They both smacked into the wall, Juho caging Youngbin in and trapping him in place.

They stayed there, both breathing heavily in each other's faces before they heard the clearing of a throat. 

They turned their heads to see their little treasure, Hwiyoung, standing in the hallway staring up at them with exasperation. 

"Why do you two always take so long tucking me in and giving me my bedtime kisses?" He crossed his arms with a small frown, looking between them.

Eventually, after seeing they were too embarrassed at being caught in such a position, he sighed and grabbed one of both his dads' hands. 

He led them to his bedroom and got into bed before looking at them expectantly. 

They stood mute, unsure of what to do.

"Both of you can tuck me in and give goodnight kisses." He gave a little nod, proud of his solution to stopping his dads from bickering over who’d tuck him in. 

Youngbin and Juho nodded and after giving each other a look, went and smothered their little boy in kisses.

Youngbin's heart filled at the sound and sight of his husband's and son's laughter; maybe he should have thought of this sooner. 

They finally ceased their kiss attack and tucked Hwi in snugly, when Hwi said, "I love both my daddies, you should both put me to bed every night." He gave a sleepy pout, one last kiss for both of them, and then ushered them out of the room before sinking further into the mattress.

Youngbin and Juho left the room hand-in-hand and turned to each other, "let's do it together from now on." Juho said, before pulling Youngbin into a kiss. When they broke apart, Youngbin hummed and nodded, "let's."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!


End file.
